


The Circle is Drawn

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Daddies, Baby Daddy, Daddies, FBI!Stiles, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Other, Post High School, Sex Magic, Six Daddies, love child, magic baby, pack baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: While out on a hunt, Scott discovers and abandoned baby and seeks to find his parents who ever they may be.  But things are not as simple as they appear.





	1. Babe in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> There’s an image that inspired this.

Scott stopped on a fallen tree, his hand going to his neck.  He’d been on patrol through the woods when some cloaked figure had ran past him and sliced his neck, just a nick really, but it was still bleeding ten minutes later.  It had to be magic, it wasn’t life threatening but if he couldn’t heal it on his own he’d have to go see Stiles about it.  But right now he was tracking a creature that had not only cut him but had the power to prevent him from healing that cut.  A creature that was covering its tracks too damn well.  So he was sniffing the air following the scent of his own blood through the woods.   
  
He was half way to the Hale House construction site and still he could smell his blood.  He followed the scent till his ears perked up.  There was something making a noise coming from nearby.  He honed in on it and followed the sound till he came to a hollowed tree in a clearing.  It stunk of his blood and pack.  Had this happened to him and the rest of the pack?  He quickly snapped a photo of the runes carved into the tree and quickly sent it off to Stiles.   
  
_Scott > attachment photo 0504191125_   
  
A short moment later his phone rang.   
  
“Why are you sending me a picture of runes in a hollow tree?”   
  
“You bleeding?”   
  
“Answering questions with questions?” Stiles smiled.  “Yeah not sure what I cut my side on, but it’s being a bitch to heal.  Why…?” Stiles’ tone lost it’s playfulness.   
  
“I was attacked, something sliced into my neck, took some blood, I followed the blood and found this tree covered in my blood and something that smells like pack… and there’s these runes… and something inside the tree.”   
  
“something?” Stiles dead panned.   
  
“It’s…” He paused.  “Stiles it’s a baby.”   
  
“The fuck… can you touch the tree?”   
  
“I’ll try.” Scott reached forward and a red wall of energy dissolved in front of his fingers and he pulled the baby out.  “I got him.”   
  
“Good, get back, mark your location on your gps, I’ll unlock the door.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Also going to blast out a pack text.” Stiles said his goodbyes and hung up.  Scott’s hone quickly beeped.   
  
_Stiles > Holler back if you’ve got a cut that won’t stop bleeding, also make your way to my place, it requires magic to heal.  See you soon._   
  
Scott quietly made his way back from the middle of the preserve and back to where his car was parked and drove over to Stiles’ apartment.  He’d been living in his new place since he’d graduated Quantico.  He was waiting on an acceptance to the local FBI office.  With luck he’d be able to stick around and be with his pack, though Scott was pretty sure he’d done a spell to make it work his way.   
  
And Scott was pretty happy about that.   
  
He pulled up and parked outside apartment and went up the back steps to where Stiles was prepping several magical healing kits and Scott slowly sat the baby down on the table, his hand near the sleeping baby to keep the baby stable.  “How many?”   
  
“Counting you and me?  Six.”   
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles scooped up the baby and handed Scott the healing kit.  “Hold it for thirty seconds and the charm will take effect.”   
  
“You’re already healed?”   
  
“Did mine first while I waited.” Stiles flipped the book till he found a spell. “Reveal now to me and mine, this child found alone, who has made this child.” A small ripple of smoke rose up off of the child, splitting into six small orbs of colored smoke.  A green orb floating in front of Stiles, a red one floated over in front of Scott.   
  
“Uh… Stiles…?” Scott blinked.   
  
“I…” Stiles frowned, looking down at the baby who opened his tiny blue grey eyes and they flashed blue with power before a wolven amber and he tucked himself in against Stiles.   
  
“Stiles… you can’t… you don’t…”   
  
“Scotty… I think we’re baby daddies…”   
  
“Hey what’s this puff of smoke about?” Liam and Brett were coming in with ambler smoke sitting in front of them.   
  
“Yeah this smoke came out of the apparemnt at us…” Mason looked at his orange smoke ball.   
  
“Is this a new healing spell?” Theo walked in, his own orange ball of smoke floating in front of him.   
  
“Stiles…. Six of us, _all_ six of us?” Scott looked at his friend.   
  
“Well crap.  I guess it _does_ take a village…” Stiles looked at a chair before it slid up behind him so he could sit down.  “So… apparently someone took our blood to make a six way baby….”   
  
“That’s not possible… is it?” Liam frowned.   
  
“The Dread Doctors tried something like that once… the kid came out deformed….” Theo shivered.   
  
“You have a magical paternity test?” Mason frowned, touching the smoke.   
  
“Yeah… I got tired of waiting on dramatic tv reveals while I was on a steak out last year… so I sort of did this spell that’d put a puff of smoke on the tv over if the guy was the dad or not.  It’s entirely accurate… this little tike is ours.  But I didn’t see a seventh puff for a mom….”   
  
“Where’d you find him?” Brett reached over and the baby gripped his finger.   
  
“Out in the woods… inside this tree.” Scott showed them the photos on his phone.   
  
“This is weird… I mean… we’ve never… any of us….” Liam blushed.   
  
“Well maybe you haven’t.” Brett smiled.   
  
“W-who did you…” Theo raised his hand. “Theo!?!” Liam looked shocked.   
  
“I needed some comfort, he listens pretty good… I just… it went somewhere and things happened.  And it was pretty great.” He blushed.   
  
“Back to the subject at hand… baby… ours… what now?” Stiles looked around.   
  
“What happens now is, we’re apparently six men and a baby….” Scott smiled, reaching out to touch the baby’s soft hair.


	2. Bouncing Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do three wolves, two chimeras, and a magic FBI agent begin to cope with the baby they unwillingly made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad so many people loved the first chapter of this. -smiles- Thank you.

Stiles sat down and held the boy, watching him as he yawned and curled in tight to Stiles chest.  The others had questions and weren’t sure what to do.  But Stiles had an instinct to fall back on.  Falling into his magic he let his magic touch the child and he felt the magic in him answer back.  The boy flexing his magic in response so that Stiles could feel him reaching out, wanting someone to hold him.  He wrapped his astral arms around the boy and felt him move into his arms.   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“The kid’s got my magic.”   
  
“And wolven eyes….” Scott nodded.   
  
“He shouldn’t exist…” Stiles frowned.  “You can’t be two things at once…”   
  
“Unless you’re a Chimera.” Theo spoke up.   
  
“He’s part you and Mason…” Stiles blinked.  “Of course…” He smiled softly.  “The chimera in him lets him be more than a wolf and more than a magic user.  He’s so much more…”   
  
“Does that mean he has part of what’s in us in him?” Mason bit his lip.   
  
“We’ll have to test for that… I don’t think he can transform into the beast.  But he may have some of the strength and the shifting involved.”   
  
“Stiles you can’t test a baby…” Scott gave him a look.   
  
“Oh I wasn’t talking about testing him now.  I mean a day or two he’ll be old enough to test.”   
  
“STILES!?” Liam gaped at him.   
  
“You guys haven’t noticed?” Stiles blinked.   
  
“What?  That you’re apparently as cold hearted as I hoped when I first got here?” Theo snorted.   
  
“He’s two inches taller than he was when you brought him in Scott.”   
  
“He…” Scott frowned and picked him up from Stiles’ arms.  “He’s also a couple pounds heavier.” He frowned standing there for a bit and nearly dropping the baby into Stiles’ arms.   
  
“You felt it?” Stiles looked up at Scott who nodded.   
  
“Felt what?” Theo frowned.   
  
“The baby’s growing.” Scott mumbled.   
  
“Who ever did this… didn’t intend for the baby to remain a baby.  He’s aging.  I can feel his magic going through evolutions as he ages.  Scott could feel the minute changes as he grew up in his arms.  At this rate… he’ll likely be a toddler by midnight.  Tomorrow he’ll be kindergarten age… and in a couple days he’ll be old enough to go to high school… if it keeps going … he might be as old as us in a week maybe two on the outside.”   
  
“Why would anyone do that?” Brett frowned.   
  
“I really don’t know.” Stiles sighed.  “I’m going to do some non invasive tests on the magic, and see if I can figure out what all is going on.  Beyond that I don’t want to risk the baby.” Stiles slowly stood up and walked over to his work table.  The books already moving and flipping pages to the spells he would need.   
  
“What’s the point of making him grow up fast?” Liam frowned.   
  
“Make a solider.” Theo crossed his arms.   
  
“What?” Scott glared at him.   
  
“Think about it.  Son of the alpha of the local pack.  And his Emissary, plus four other pack members so we take the baby in and care for it.  Then it grows up, capable of being a werewolf, a chimera, and a mage.  And we get attached and then the programming kicks in and the baby we raised and worried over kills us in our sleep.”   
  
“That’s fucked up.  Who thinks like that?” Mason shook his head.   
  
“He’s not wrong.” They all turned to look at Stiles.  “Not confirming his theory.  But it’s one of the reasons you’d do something like this.  To make a weapon to kill us all, to make a new body that’s more powerful, to break a curse, or a dozen other things I can think of alone.  The point is, we don’t know what this baby was created for, and I’m going to get a good look at his magic or the magic that made him and see if I can get any clues.”   
  
“What do you need from us?” Brett asked as he stood there.   
  
“As I do this, each of us drops a drop of blood into the cauldron.  It’ll strip away your signature from the layers of magic sort of like filtering out part of an image.”   
  
“Okay.” He nodded and stood ready.  Stiles summoned the cauldron he’d need and added the herbs before he started chanting.  He nodded to Brett who pricked his finger with one of his claws and dropped a drop of blood into the pot; an amber haze shimmered over the baby.  He nodded to Liam who did the same and another amber haze shimmered.  Stiles nodded at Scott who repeated the process and dropped his blood into the pot, a crimson haze shimmering over the kid.   
  
Mason went next and a green haze shimmered over the child.  Theo went next and a azure haze shimmered over the child.  Stiles waited and then pricked his own finger and an iridescent haze moved over the child leaving only a faint lilac haze.   
  
“There we go.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“What’s that?” Scott frowned.   
  
“The only remaining trace of what kind of magic was used to create him.” Stiles touched it, pulling just a tiny piece off of the whole to touch and explore.  His eyes went lavender as he read into the power.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“ _life…._ ” Stiles was vibrating slightly as the glow over took him.  The tiny piece of magic he’d touched already spreading, the color growing darker on both of them as it spread.   
  
“Stiles!” Scott walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, yanking it back as it burned.   
  
“What’s happening?” Liam sounded panicked.   
  
“The magic… it’s feeding on Stiles…” Scott rubbed his hand, the healing spell from earlier still lingering on him to heal him from spell damage.   
  
“How do we separate it?” Theo frowned.   
  
“Stiles has an artifact… top drawer over there.” Scott pointed.  “Looks like a dildo.”   
  
“Seriously?” Theo wrinkled his nose as he pulled open the drawer and pulled out what looked like a jade dildo with runes etched into it.  “How do I … I mean… do I… you know…?” He gestured in a thrusting motion.   
  
“Just touch him with it, thanks.” Scott rolled his eyes and Theo blushed and walked over touching it to Stiles’ cheek.  Instantly there was a flash of green energy and the lilac energy fled off of Stiles and hit the baby square on.  Stiles crumpled to the ground, and pack rushing to him and helping him sit up.   
  
“You good?” Scott was worried about Stiles, that magic had a hold of him pretty tightly.   
  
“It’s raw life energy.  A spell designed to bring life to whatever it touches.” Stiles raised his shirt up and showed Scott that his appendectomy scar was gone.  It healed me… it was… so much.  It couldn’t heal anymore on me… so it started repairing my telomeres…”   
  
“You’re what?” Theo frowned.   
  
“Part of our dna, it’s what makes sure we don’t have genetic errors and it controls aging and cellular degradation.” Scott frowned.  “Healing yours…”   
  
“I think it added a few years to my life.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Then why’s the baby growing faster?” Mason nodded and everyone looked at the three year old sitting on the table, his body already starting to grow more.   
  
“I don’t think we have a couple days.” Stiles panted.  “The spell fed on my energy and built up.  It would have taken days to work before, now by sundown tomorrow he’ll likely be a teenager if not an adult.”   
  
“What was his programming?” Theo asked, his claws out to defend against any threat.   
  
“There wasn’t any.”   
  
“What?” Scott frowned.   
  
“The spell only knows to bring him to the peak performance of life, and to maintain his parts till then.  Once that’s done he’s whole and he’s who he is.  I think it literally printed a new human out of the six of us.  A new soul, a new mind.  But with one little thing most babies don’t have.” Stiles held his side.   
  
“What’s that?” Theo was still coiled, ready to strike.   
  
“It has the genetic memory ability from Mason’s chimera nature.”   
  
“So it knows what the beast knew?” Mason looked worried.   
  
“No… it knows what the six of us knows.  All our knowledge, all our secrets, all wrapped up in one being who’s completely new and outside the whole thing.  He’s not a weapon, or a soldier.  He’s a new life.  And an innocent.  The spell wasn’t nefarious.  They simply wanted to create this person.  But beyond that…” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“What do we do with him?” Theo was half shifted already.   
  
“We try to raise him.” Stiles winced.  “And with any luck, our son can learn from our mistakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
